Primrose Malfoy-Halliwell
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: I've seen plenty of stories where Harry or a Potter related sibling grows up with the Halliwells, but haven't found one about a Malfoy. So I decided to write one! starts at beginning of year one in the Harry Potter series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter or any of their characters. I only own Primrose and anyone else I make up, plus any plot line ideas originally NOT from either series.

Enjoy!

also Cole Turner is still alive and involved with the Halliwells.

* * *

I was five years old, standing on the edge of my and my twin's bedroom balcony, when I heard it. It was a dark and evil growl, like the ones you'd imagine when your parents told you those stories about the monsters under your bed and stuff. I had frozen stiff, not sure what to do, I knew I didn't want whatever it was to get near my twin brother; who I am two and a half minutes older than. I remember the dark glowing eyes, the giant jagged teeth that looked like daggers, the dark and gnarly skin that looked to be half decayed and those long claws that were sharp and longer than my arm as they curled around me. I screamed, not liking it one bit, but the thing knocked my head against the side of the building and broke my jaw. Then it jumped from rooftop to rooftop my vision starting to blur and the last thing I had seen on that balcony before it disappeared from my sight, was my twin brother standing on there, screaming my name.

The amount of time afterwards blurred together because of the pain I was dealt and the screaming I gave in response to it. It hurt like hell and it never ended. I know my arms were broken several times, same for my legs, my gut ripped open and had various things torn out, I wonder how I had still been alive. Thankfully, shortly, I had finally lost conscious and died on the cold stone of an abandoned street somewhere far away from my home, and my brother. His face had flashed many times in my mind as I died that day, we had always been stuck at the hips, never leaving each other's side.

The white blonde hair, the silvery- blue eyes, the pale skin were the traits we shared. And the last expression I saw in an image of both of us before I finally faded away, was the matching devilish smiles we had often shared. Then, my mind and soul fell into black nothingness, and I died.

_No one's pov_

The young girl woke to an elder, the angel of death, (and surprisingly) the demon of fear arguing. It was a bit strange that Fear was there; but he just happened to be around when the argument started and got curious. Obviously over her as she heard,

"The child's an innocent! She's to be a Whitelighter!"

"No! She'd be a great Grim Reaper!"

"Now gentlemen, gentlemen." The demon of fear spoke calmly. "I'm sure we can reach some agreement here."

"Um... 'scue me?" All the adults turned to look down at the young girl. "Can't I be all?"

"See? There's a compromise." Fear said. The elders and angel of death thought about it for a moment.

The elder spoke first. "That actually..."

"Makes perfect sense." The angel of death concluded.

And so the little girl became the first ever White Fear Reaper.

_**-Halliwell Manor-**_

Piper was sitting in the living room playing with her 8-year-old son Wyatt, and 6-year-old Chris, when an elder and an angel of death suddenly appeared. Piper jumped in surprise and Wyatt instantly orbed to his brother's side and threw up a shield.

"What do you want?" Piper demanded, though she found it odd that they would both show up at the same time.

"Mrs. Halliwell." The elder stated calmly. "We're not here to do anything or take anyone away."

Piper didn't believe them and the angel of death saw this. "We simply came to ask you a favor."

Piper's face expressed suspicion as clear as day. But she would at least listen to what they had to say, but she did not expect a small child with a blanket wrapped around it to suddenly appear in the angel of death's arms. The child was about 5 and had white blonde hair, pale skin and dressed in black and green robes that seemed a big odd to Piper. Now she was definitely surprised, this was new.

"This child was kidnapped and killed by a demon in England, her family believes her to be dead, so we can not send her back without exposing too much. She is from a strong family of powerful witches and wizards; but when she died, she became something even more." The elder started to explain as the angel of death handed the sleeping child to Piper. The mother looked down at her, she looked so peaceful it was hard to imagine that she had been killed before.

"What exactly is she now?" The brunette asked as she looked back up at the two magical beings in front of her.

They looked at each other then back at Piper. Death spoke up this time.

"She is a Whitelighter, a Grim Reaper, and a Demon of Fear; but she is still technically a witch as well. So she will be able to learn much from you and your family. All we ask is that you take care of her and keep her safe until the time us right."

"And how will I know when the time is right?" The mother raised an eyebrow.

"She will receive a letter, to a magic school in England, but only when the time is right." The elder said. "Also her name was Diana Malfoy, but you can change her name if you choose." Piper looked at the child again, sleeping peacefully, before looking back up at the two and nodding. The elder smiled then orbed away: the angel is death nodded his head to her before disappearing in a cloud of shadows.

After they were gone, Wyatt lowered his shield and he and Chris went over to their mother's side as she slowly sat on the floor again with the sleeping girl in her arms. The girl's eyes opened to show silvery-blue irises, wide in curiosity as she looked around; she looked up at Piper with the most adorable confused face.

"Are you my new mommy?" The little girl asked.

Piper laughed at the girl's adorableness and nodded. "Yes I am. Primrose Halliwell."

**_-Six years later-_**

_Primrose's pov_

I giggled as I ducked around the corner, going from the kitchen through the dining room and just making it into the sunroom before a figure shimmered before me. I squealed as I was picked up and playfully thrown over a broad shoulder before I was tickled on the belly. I laughed loudly as I heard my captor chuckle, then he finally put me down and I turned to smile up at my "Uncle" Cole. He was my aunt Phoebe's first husband so we weren't really related, but he and Phoebe came to a mutual agreement; plus, I still thought of him as an uncle anyway.

"That was awesome!" I said as I held my arms out to either side of me. Cole crouched down to my level and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, you're getting faster squirt. Just remember that you can still orb and shimmer as well."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "That just makes it easier for you to find me."

He laughed. "True. You getting smart kid."

"Well..." I said. "I do have you, mama and papa, Wyatt and Chris, aunt Paige and uncle Henry, aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop, and all my cousins that I learn from too."

As if on cue, my two brothers came in and surprised me by hugging me from behind.

"Chris! Wyatt! No fair!" I complained, as I tried to get free of my brothers' hold. Hate it when they double-gang on me.

"Chill sis." My 14-year-old brother Wyatt said as he ruffled my hair more. "Mom and dad just wanted us to find you so you could open it."

I stopped struggling and looked up at them confused. "What are you talking about?"

Chris smirked down at me. "You'll see. At least that's what mom says." Then they took me with them to the main room by the stairs where mom and dad stood, and there was a tan and white owl with dark eyes and a letter with my name on it in its beak, sitting on the table. Uncle Cole came in behind us, just as confused as I was.

"This is a messenger owl." Dad explained. I slowly moved towards it; it dropped the letter, then flew to my dad's shoulder. I guess some animals still don't like me because I have the smell of death and fear on me, as well as light and goodness, but animals were scared of me because of the first two. I picked it up and turned it over to see a seal divided into four with a different design in each, the word 'Hogwarts' written underneath the seal. Then I opened the letter and read it silently.

Here's what it said.

**_'Dear Ms. Halliwell,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Professor McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress'_**

I looked at my from my letter. "So... I'm going to a foreign magic school in England?"

Dad nodded. "It's a rare opportunity nowadays. It does not often happen that Wiccan witches such as those in our family get to meet and interact with the witches and wizards there. Their usage of magic is different."

"What do you mean by different?" Wyatt asked.

"They use wands." Cole said, as if the information had just come back to him. "They use spells and potions like you do, but not with rhymes or any special powers usually. There's a few here and there that have a special power of some kind, but not like you kids have."

"So I guess that means no going overboard?" I said as I glanced up at Wyatt as if saying, 'like Mr. Hot-shot over here.'

"Hey!" Wyatt said when he caught me looking at him. The adults and Chris laughed, I just smiled as Wyatt turned red in embarrassment.

"Yes." Mom said. "Definitely no going overboard. Now why don't you go pack some clothes, since September 1st is only a few more days away."

"Dah!" I panicked as all bolted upstairs to pack. I later mentally smacked myself, I could of just orbed up to my room, it would if been easier.

-two days later, in London, England at the Leaky Caldron-

My entire family had together for a going away party, we went crazy and ate a bunch of mom's great cooking. Then uncle Coop and uncle Cole came with me to London to make sure I got there ok; cause dad is technically human now and I was a little uneasy about orbing or shifting or anything like that with another person. We got a room and my uncles told me that a half giant named Hagrid was going to take me to a place called Diagon Alley to get school supplies.

"Remember to find and look after your charges." Uncle Coop reminded me, I nodded and hugged him before doing the same to uncle Cole.

The demon ruffled my hair. "And try to practice when you can."

I nodded. "Ok uncle Cole!" He laughed, softly commenting that he still wasn't used to being called 'uncle'.

After they left, I sat on the bed and practiced some Whitelighter hovering and Photokinesis (the ability to create and manipulate light). A few hours later there was a knock on the door, I answered, and like my uncles said, there was a giant man there with a lot of long black hair and beard; beside him was a young boy about my age with shorter but messy black hair and green eyes. I kind of hid behind the door, couldn't help it, I was really shy around new people. Hagrid seemed friendly and introduced the boy as Harry Potter, who smiled and held out his hand to me; I smiled back and shook his hand after coming out from behind the door.

"Primrose Halliwell."


End file.
